


Something Will Happen

by BrokenBookAddict



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Caitlin x Harry, Dancing, Developing Relationship, Drunken Flirting, Drunkenness, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, Love, One Shot, Romance, SnowHarry, Snowells, Team as Family, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-20 17:03:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21060131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenBookAddict/pseuds/BrokenBookAddict
Summary: When faced with a situation after a night out, Harry tries to do the right thing.





	Something Will Happen

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the flash obviously. I do own any errors.

The bar they were in is crowded, far more crowded than you would expect for a Thursday night. People stand at the bar, tables are full of friends laughing and chatting, couples on dates or people like themselves, co-workers enjoying a drink after a very long and in their case eventful day at work. The dance floor is surprisingly full too, bodies moving in time with the music that's pumping out of the speakers a little too loudly and that's where the attention of team Flash is directed or rather the men of team Flash. Barry, Cisco and Harry watching on as a slightly drunk Iris and Caitlin dance away, no care in the world as they move to the music, music that smothers the laughter falling from their lips.  
  
"How much have they had?" Cisco asks warily, shaking his head as the girls continue to bust their moves on the dance floor.  
  
"Surprisingly, not a lot." Barry shrugs, his eyes following his wife's movements fondly.  
  
"How strong were those cocktails they had?"  
  
Cisco looks over to Harry, "the blue ones they were advertising on the board outside?" he continues on when the older man nods, "_really_ strong and I only had a sip."  
  
"There's your answer then."  
  
"Maybe I should take Iris home..."  
  
The men look back to the dance floor to see the women of team flash attempting to do 'the floss', trying to join in with the crowd around them and failing miserably in their drunkenness. It would be such a sorry sight, if it wasn't so funny.   
  
"Good idea. You take your wife and I'll walk Snow home, it's only a couple of blocks away, the fresh air might do her some good."  
  
Sparing a quick glance over at the bar, Cisco looks over at Harry, "are you sure? I could take her."  
  
"Ramon, please... you've been eyeing that girl at the bar all night, I'll take Snow, you stay and build up the courage you don't have to talk to her. It'll do you some good to try."  
  
It is still taking some getting use to, this new open and honest Harry. He's still the same snarky bastard he's always been just... like he said before, there's a balance to him now, not as closed off as he once was.  
  
Cisco doesn't however comment on why they thought it was a good idea, he already knew it was because of his break up with Gypsy. So instead he just nodded. "Do you guys need help, you know, rounding them up?"  
  
Barry shook his head and stood before making his way to the dance floor, weaving his way through to reach his wife.  
  
"You make them sound as if their sheep, Ramon." Harry finishes what's left of his drink before standing, slipping on his ball cap, collecting Caitlin's jacket and bag from the seat besides his.  
  
Cisco rolls his eyes. "See you tomorrow," he mutters to Harry's back as the older man makes his way over to Caitlin.  
  
Harry shoulders his way through the people milling about until he reaches the dance floor, his eyes find Barry now wrapped up in Iris' embrace, slow dancing despite the fast face song blaring throughout the bar. Shaking his head, he finds Caitlin just in front of him a few feet away, swaying to the music with her eyes closed.  
  
"Snow?!" He has to shout to be heard over the noise.  
  
Caitlin's eyes snap open and a smile blossoms onto her pretty face at the sight of him. "Harry, hi!" She sounds awfully pleased to see him  
  
"Yeah hi, I think...." he's cut off by a guy bumping into him and he turns a glare onto the younger man who withers away from him, holding up his hands as if in defence. Looking back to Caitlin, he nods towards the front of the bar. "It's time to go."  
  
"What, why?"  
  
"It's been a long day, it's late and you're drunk."  
  
Caitlin laughs and shakes her head, moving closer to him. Her eyes are glassy and bright as they look up at him and before he knows it, her arms are around his shoulders and she's swaying them back and forth. "I'm not drunk, a little tipsy maybe but... I'm not drink. I'm just happy!"  
  
The thing is she really does sound and look it and Harry can't help but smile back even as he tries to remove himself from her embrace, all the while ignoring how good she feels pressed up against him. Now isn't the time to be thinking about that.  
  
"Where are you going?" She asks, a frown on her face. Tightening her arms around him, she looks up and meets his eyes. "Lets dance."  
  
"Lets not."  
  
"Oh come on, Mr party pooper. One dance then I'll let you take me home."  
  
Harry rolls his eyes, ignoring the flirty tone that laced her last words. "Fine, one day then we're leaving. Deal?"  
  
"Deal."  
  
Glancing over her shoulder he can see the West-Allens still wrapped up in each other. With a sigh, he wraps his arms around her, his left hand pressing against the small of her back and his right rested over it, still holding her jacket and bag.

While they had been talking or rather negotiating, the music had changed, gone was the slightly up tempo beat of Camila Cabello singing about crying in the club now instead was James bay, crooning about letting it go.  
  
Despite Caitlin's earlier eagerness to dance and matched that with Harry's hesitation, there is a nervousness to the way they move together, both a little unsure until eventually they both relax into it.  
  
Caitlin rests her head against his, closing her eyes as she leans into him, swaying in time with his movements. The heat of him, how close he is and his scent is slightly overwhelming but more than that, it's just really really nice. It's almost as intoxicating as the alcohol she's consumed.   
  
Something to which Harry readily agrees albeit silently. He's so lost in his thoughts that he's a little startled by the sound of her voice, her lips brushing his ear as she speaks.  
  
"This is nice."  
  
It is and yet he doesn't answer her, instead he tightens his arms slightly around her, just enjoying the last few moments of their dance before the song draws to a close. Ignoring the part of himself that's rather reluctant to pull away from her, Harry steps back suppressing down the urge to laugh at the frown on her face when he does. Caitlin's clearly not happy about that.  
  
"I've upheld my end of the deal, it's your turn..."  
  
Caitlin sighs over dramatically, "fine, let's go home."  
  
Harry nods and takes hold of her forearm gently as he leads her through the crowd of people. As they pass the bar, Caitlin's voice reaches his ears.  
  
"Oh that's soooo sweet! Cisco's met a girl!"  
  
Harry rolls his eyes and continues moving, "yeah and it only took him all night to talk to her." Getting to the door, Harry nods at the big burly doorman as he holds the door open for them, he's obviously on hand if any trouble breaks out. Stepping out onto the sidewalk, Harry sees the moment the fresh air hits Caitlin as she doubles over, taking in a few deep breaths. He runs his hand down her back gently, "you okay, Snow?"  
  
"Yeah... yeah I'm fine." Eventually she stands up straight and she offers him a rather convincing steady smile.  
  
"Good," he holds out her jacket and Caitlin turns as he helps her on with it before handing over her bag. "You sure you're okay?"  
  
"I'm good but it's sweet that you worry." She has this dopey smile on her face as she looks at him. "I'm loving this side to you, Harry, it's nice."

"Which side would that be? Left or right? Because for all I know you could be seeing double."

"Just you, Harry, just you."  
  
Harry doesn't know what to do with that so instead he waves his hand ahead of himself and the set of down the block, heading in the direction of her apartment. Their about half way down when she moves closer to him, her hand creeping over to wrap around his bicep as she leans into him. Harry looks down at her, to see her looking at the store windows as they pass. There's that feeling again in the pit of his stomach, one that he's been feeling all to much lately, whoever much he tries to ignore it, it's there.  
  
"This is nice."  
  
The words are murmured so quietly but he catches them and despite himself he can't help but ask, "what is?"  
  
She rests her cheek on his shoulder, tilting her face up to look at him. "This, just walking with you... I like it."  
  
"Yeah, I like it too." He admits almost like in defeat, sighing heavily as he looks away from her beautiful face to across the street. Silence falls between them and it's not uncomfortable yet still it's a relief when she asks how his visit with Jesse went. Just like that the moment has passed and the rest of the walk to her apartment is filled with easy conversation, he tells her about his trip like she asked, then they chat about their work, how he's adjusting to not being his usual brilliant self and throughout the conversation Harry wonders if she's actually as tipsy as she's making out.  
  
And that made all the more clearer to him once they reach her apartment. He waits patiently behind her as she searches through her bag for her keys before opening the door. When she reaches in and turns on the light and turns to him, leaning against the frame, her eyes clearer than they have been all night, he feels the atmosphere around them change.  
  
"Tonight has been..."  
  
"Nice?" He finishes for her, "yeah, you mentioned that. Quite a few times actually."

Caitlin laughs softly, "yeah."  
  
The change is so quick and yet it doesn't really come as a surprise to either of them how thick the tension is between them. Because the truth is, it's been lingering there for awhile.  
  
Caitlin drops her bag instead the front door before looking up at him, as if that tiny moment was taken to build herself up for what she's about to say. "Do you want to come in?"  
  
Harry swallows hard, shifting on his feet. "I don't think that's a good idea..."  
  
"Why?" Caitlin tilts her head, regarding him. "Because you think I'm drunk or because you know something will happen?"  
  
"Snow..."  
  
"Because I think we both know something will happen if you step inside with me."  
  
Inside the pockets of his coat, Harry's hands clench into fists.  
  
Taking a silence as a good thing, Caitlin reaches out a hand, fingers curling into the lapel of his coat and she tugs him to her. They both know he could have stopped, stood his ground and yet, he moves closer following the direction of her hand until he's just in front of her. Looking up at him, she smiles softly, almost shyly as she reaches up to take his ball cap off with her left hand, the right following behind to drag through his hair. She watches as his eyes fall shut and she steps forward, closing what little gap is left between them. Taking a steadying breath, she brushes her mouth against his before pulling back.  
  
Harry doesn't move, it feels like he's frozen, all that's registering is the feel of her fingers at his nape and the ghosting brush of her mouth on his.  
  
"We both know that there's something here, between us and I want you to come in... the question is, do you?"  
  
Harry opens his eyes, looking down at her as he moves his hand to her waist. For a fraction of a second he thinks she's afraid he's going to push her away. That is until he nods before kissing her, his mouth moving over hers as he backs her up into the apartment, pressing her into the opposite wall as he blindly kicks the door closed behind them shut.  
  
The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
